Eppisode 11 1/2 - Fuu & Ferio, Confessions
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: Your typical Ferio & Fuu fic. Cute. Some funny dialouge. Read on!


Magic Knight Rayearth  
Level 11 ½   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this story. Thank you.  
  
  
"I still can't believe Ferio did that for us. He saved us and that whole town!" Hikaru said as they started towards the sky shrine.   
  
"What I don't understand is why does he just keep comming in from nowhere like he does!" Umi responded. Fuu just walked quietly as one moment from the previous day ran through her head over and over and over. He loves me...but he... Fuu thought but was inturpted by Hikaru.  
  
"What do you think Fuu?" Hikaru asked. Fuu looked up.  
  
"Excuse me? I'm afraid I was not paying much attention to the conversation Ms Hikaru." Fuu said, a little embarassed.  
  
"Why do you think Ferio just keeps comming out of nowhere like that?" Hikaru smiled. Fuu looked around thinking she ment Ferio was here. After everything ran through her brain a few times and began to make sense she smiled.  
  
"I am not sure, but does it really matter?" Fuu asked. Hikaru smiled, knowing Fuu had been thinking about Ferio long before she and Umi had. Umi smiled, out of the three of them she thought Fuu was the best one for Ferio. Maybe she could teach him some manners!  
  
"Hey Fuu, you there?" a voice said. Fuu pulled out the orb Ferio gave her.  
  
"Ferio, hello." Fuu smiled, blushing slightly.  
  
"Fuu, where are you right now?" Ferio asked. Fuu looked around.  
  
"I am just now exiting a forest that the trail we last saw you on led to." Fuu relpied.  
  
"That's good. There's a village west of where you are. It should take you about a half an hour to get there, I need to talk to you." Ferio responded, "See ya then." Fuu blushed.  
  
"Yes, alright." Fuu said softly then put the orb back in her pocket. Umi elbowed her gently.  
  
"Fuu, you're face is red again." Umi said smirking. Fuu stopped blushing.  
  
"Oh is it? Let's go. Ferio want's to meet us in a village a half an hour west of here." Fuu explained then began to walk west. Mokona jumped into Hikaru's arms as she and Umi followed Fuu. Ferio... Fuu thought. Soon enough they reached the village but were stopped by a guard.  
  
"ID." He said sternly. Fuu looked at Hikaru and Umi, then at the guard.  
  
"I'm afraid we do not have any Identification." Fuu said sadly. "Unless...Mokona, do you have anything?" Fuu looked at Mokona as he sadly shook his head no. Fuu looked back at the guard sadly.  
  
"Sir we are suppose to be meeting a friend of mine here and..." Fuu began but was inturupted by the guard.  
  
"No ID, no entry." he said firmly. Fuu sighed. Ferio walked up to the gate.  
  
"They're not with Zagato. They're friends of mine, they won't hurt anyone." Ferio said. The guard stepped aside and let them enter town. Fuu smiled.  
  
"This is the only town Zagato hasn't affected, the town's people want to keep it that way. They have a very strong defence." Ferio explained.  
  
"What did you want to talk to us about Ferio?" Fuu asked. Ferio looked at her, realizing she didn't understand his message.  
  
"Not all three of you...just you." Ferio said softly. Fuu blushed bright red. Umi looked around for a quick excuse to drag Hikaru away. She saw a shop selling necklaces.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru! Look, what pretty neckalces, let's take a look! We'll meet you back here Fuu." Umi said leading Hikaru away to the shop. Ferio smiled and turned back to Fuu who was looking at the ground.  
  
"Fuu, you know how I feel about you. But I need you know, how do you feel about me." Ferio said. Fuu looked up at him. She smiled.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not sure...there are times when I do love you, with all of my heart. When you gave me the confidence to break the rock in the forest of silence, when you saved me twice in the desert, when you helped Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi, and I escape Ms. Caldina. But then there are times when I do not love you at all, when you lied to us several times in the forest of silence, when you tricked us in the desert, all of those times made me wonder what you were truely like. Were you the kind swordsman that I loved and that helped me, or were you the lying double crosser that would lie and try to deceve me at every oppertunity? Ferio, give me the night to think it over, I will have an answer for you by dawn." Fuu said softly. Hikaru and Umi watched from the doorway of the shop.  
  
"Umi, what are they talking about?" Hikaru asked. Umi sighed.  
  
"Exactly what you think they're talking about." Umi smiled. Hikaru tilted her head to one side.  
  
"They're talking about Mokona?" Hikaru asked. Umi sighed annoyed.  
  
"No, Hikaru...just forget it." Umi sighed. Mokona sat in Hikaru's arms asleep, he had become very board.  
  
"Alright then, in the morning. I'll see ya then." Ferio said and left town. The sun was setting. Umi and Hikaru walked back over after Ferio left. They all left town and Mokona set up their tent a little bit back in the forest next to town so no one would see it. They all got changed and lay down to go to sleep. Fuu lay awake thinking about Ferio, trying to come to a final decision on wether she loved him or not. She thought about all of the good he had done for her, and the bad. He had helped he more times than he hurt her, and all of his lies led up to the truth, the times he had tricked her helped them to escape and grow stronger. She recalled, had he not tricked her in the desert her sword would not have evolved. Then it struck her, she did love him, she had for so long. If she didn't, would she have gone to save him in the desert, whould she have not been saddened by him saying the only reason he was helping them (besides that he loved her of course) was because Princess Emeraude told him to, would she still blush at the sound of his voice? No, she wouldn't if she did not love him. But she did. She smiled and softly fell asleep.  
  
"Fuu, wake up Fuu! Breakfast is ready!" Umi said. Fuu yawned and sat up.  
  
"Alright." She said sleepily. She sat down and ate her breakfast. Suddenly her eyes widened. She stood up.  
  
"Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi, will you please excuse me?" Fuu said pushing her chair in. Hikaru nodded. Fuu put her school uniform on, then her armor on over it like she always did. She put on her gloves and boots and ran out the door. She walked for a while not knowing where to find Ferio. She pulled the orb out of her pocket.  
  
"Ferio, where are you? Can you hear me?" Fuu said. She smiled at the response.  
  
"I can hear you just fine, and look up." Ferio replied. Fuu looked up to see Ferio sitting in the tree above her. He jumped down.  
  
"So have you come to a decision?" Ferio asked. Fuu nodded and looked him right in the eyes, seeing she was right, he is the Ferio that she can trust and that will help her every step of the way.  
  
"I love you. Ferio, with all of my heart, I do love you." Fuu smiled. Ferio smiled back.  
  
"I love you too." Ferio smiled. He took her softly into his arms and kissed her. She looked at him and blushed brightly. He let go of her as he saw Umi, Mokona, and Hikaru comming towards them.  
  
"Looks like backup's here. Hikaru I can handle, but Umi's a little too much for me!" Ferio said laughing then he ran off. Fuu smiled. Hikaru ,Umi, and Mokona caught up to Fuu.  
  
"And what did we miss Fuu?" Umi said teasingly. Fuu smiled and shook her head no.  
  
"Nothing." Fuu said smiling. Untill next time Ferio... They continued their course to the sky shrine.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: Cute, eh? I know you love it! My first fic here so please review! 


End file.
